<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why Care About a War That Never Happened for You? by Crazy_Pairing_Person</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505526">Why Care About a War That Never Happened for You?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person'>Crazy_Pairing_Person</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, Gen, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary My Unit | Byleth, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Some Humor, Some Plot, Spoilers, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:22:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Byleth had a premonition. Another world, another Fodlan, ravaged by war - a war started by a student at Garreg Mach. And they wanted to fix it, so they sent five of the newest Officer's Academy students to this world, soon to be followed up with even more of those students, in hopes that they would stop the war from occurring.</p><p>Wethera thinks Byleth is crazy, but goes along with it because their kid, Soleth, insists on it. But did they have to make her bring her Relic, too?!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Balthazar von Adalbrecht | Balthus von Albrecht/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Leonie Pinelli, My Unit | Byleth/Bernadetta von Varley, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Me with most of the kids: *picks the first name I think of*</p><p>Me with Soleth: Sothis + Byleth = Soleth, I'm so creative omg look at me (no, Sothis is not Soleth's other parent I just thought it was creative okay)</p><p>(tbh I did try to be more 'meaningful' with some of the other kids' names but they don't show up in this chapter so :P )</p><p>Also, if you're Cactus, you're not allowed to read this fic until you finish the game bc spoilers, I forbid it.</p><p>Also also this is not canon to my AU I'm just writing this cause time travel makes it easy for me to develop OCs and no one will RP the concept with me :( To avoid confusion I'm not putting it in either of the series(es? idk English is hard) but it will reference occurrences that will happen in both, so.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I do not think this is a good idea," Wethera says, insistent and, quite frankly, a little bit desperate.</p><p>"Why not?" Soleth challenges her, jutting their chin out defiantly towards the Faerghus princess. "The goddess herself told my parent it was. So-"</p><p>"That doesn't mean it's a good idea!" Wethera argues. "The goddess also lets lots of bad things happen - tells people to do those bad things! And quite frankly, I don't see how and why this could turn out to be anything BUT bad!"</p><p>Annabella, Lobelle and Mae are standing off to the side, their own Relics all in hand. The only one without a Relic to go with their Crest is Soleth, whose parent is the only one able to wield the Sword of the Creator.</p><p>Soleth, who stands before her, brandishing Wethera's own Relic towards her, defiant. "What exactly is wrong with you taking this?" Soleth asks, when Wethera simply continues glaring at the object.</p><p>"Why must I take it in the first place?" Wethera returns. "The others' Relics should be proof enough, no?"</p><p>Soleth scoffs at this. "I'm already being forced to go without a Relic, Wethera," they say. "One is understandable - especially given the explanation. Two is questionable, though. Even trying to say that you have no Crest to speak of would be discovered as a lie, if they were to properly check. Do you truly want to give them a reason to mistrust you?" They thrust the Relic out again, insistent. "Take the Relic, Wethera. It will be awkward, I know, but it will be far easier in the long run than trying to get out of it if we're just honest."</p><p>Wethera's nose scrunches up. She doesn't like the idea of it, but... There is no other option.</p><p>Slowly, she reaches out, and closes her hand around the Relic.</p><p>It pulses in her hand.</p>
<hr/><p>The travel is rather disorienting. The arrival to a time long passed feels rather like a large hand simply scooped Wethera and her friends up, and flung them violently into the past.</p><p>It feels like that in more ways than one, as the five of them end up tumbling onto the floor and slamming into each other. And the wall.</p><p>The first thing that Wethera sees upon getting her bearings is Archbishop Rhea, unchanged, and Byleth, Soleth's parent - also unchanged. There's also a man she has seen only in paintings - Seteth - and a man who she knows to be Jeralt, Soleth's grandfather.</p><p>The four of them stare at Wethera, Soleth, Annabella, Lobelle and Mae. The four girls and single enby stare back. For all Soleth's insisting that they would be fine, that everything would be fine, they seem to have about as much of an idea of what to say as the four adults before them do.</p><p>Then, Soleth whips around, facing the girls. "Run."</p><p>"What?!" Wethera shrieks. She grabs Mae's collar - the idiotic girl was actually about to run - and glares menacingly at Soleth. "You mean to say that you've no idea what we're meant to do from here?!"</p><p>"I had expected the Audience Chamber to be empty," Soleth replies. "And since it isn't, no, I don't have any idea for what to do-"</p><p>"You are both aware that they can hear you two bickering like children, right?" Lobelle says snidely, swiftly cutting off Wethera and Soleth before they can get into a proper fight. "You should both attempt to be better examples of royalty - <em>Wethera</em> - and of the church - <em>Soleth</em> - so that they do not fear for the future of both."</p><p>Lobelle, although concerned as always about appearances, is right, Wethera realizes. If they mar the adults' trust, then it will only ruin the intent behind this mission, and make it an impossibility to reach.</p><p>Soleth has realized this too, and they and Wethera share a short nod.</p><p>"Forgive our intrusion," they say, turning towards Lady Rhea and the others. "Would you mind terribly if my friends and I were to step outside for a moment, to gather ourselves?"</p><p>Lady Rhea and Seteth eye the five of them, then look at each other. A moment later, Seteth looks to Jeralt. "Well, Jeralt, it seems a chance has arrived for you to prove yourself worthy of the trust Lady Rhea has placed in you. Your first mission is to keep an eye on these... Hooligans who have so randomly appeared in our midst, if you would."</p><p>"Babysitting?" Jeralt says incredulously. "Isn't that why my kid's here? Alois said something about wanting them as a teacher, so-"</p><p>"Teaching the students of the monastery is a different matter from dealing with... Whatever these people are," Seteth says snidely.</p><p>"Do you treat all of your guests this way, or is it just the ones who come from the future?" Mae says in a sarcastic tone. "Honestly, we're not here for anything bad. We're here to help, in fact. War-prevention deserves more of an accepting welcome, I should think."</p><p>Now everyone - her fellow time-travelers included - are staring at Mae in a mixture of shock and pure incredulity. Really, could the girl not have picked any better way to phrase their purpose for being here?!</p><p>"Um," Soleth begins, turning their head slowly towards Seteth and the others, "she's right, kind of. I mean, we are from a future. Not yours, presumably. And we are also here to prevent a war..."</p><p>"I see..." Lady Rhea says. "And may I ask how you arrived here?"</p><p>"Ah... My parent," Soleth says. "They wield the Sword of the Creator, and have the Crest of Flames. They were able to use both of these in a way that carved a rift into space and time, and all we had to do was step through that rift."</p><p>Both Lady Rhea and Seteth widen their eyes at this revelation. "Your parent... What?" Lady Rhea says in a low, trembling whisper, as though she's unable to believe this.</p><p>Soleth blinks. "Um... They wield the Sword of the Creator and have the Crest of Flames?"</p><p>Seteth takes a deep breath through his nose, then settles a deadly glare upon the group. "My apologies, but it seems that the archbishop and I will have to-"</p><p>"Welcome you with open arms."</p><p>"What?!" Seteth turns sharply towards Lady Rhea at this interruption, eyes wide. "Wha... Is that... Are you..." After fumbling for a moment more, he sighs, helpless, and relents. "Alright... But I must still place you all under the care of Jeralt." This last sentence is said with the accompaniment of Jeralt's annoyed groan. "At least until we can fully trust you all, of course."</p><p>"Of course," Soleth says. "Um, should we introduce ourselves, then?"</p><p>"Yes, I suppose that would be best," Seteth agrees.</p><p>The five of them step closer to the other four. "I'll go first, then," Soleth says. They lower themself into a bow, and say, "My name is Soleth Eisner. I bear the Crest of Flames just as my parent does, however am unable to wield the Sword of the Creator as they do. My sincerest apologies."</p><p>"Eisner?" Byleth says in a whisper, their voice empty of all emotion. Soleth flinches at this observation, and lifts themself into a standing position.</p><p>"Indeed," they say. "I... Well, to be blunt, I am your child, Byleth."</p><p>Byleth stares, but aside from a slight widening of their eyes, no emotion is shown on their face. It's... Unsettling.</p><p>Annabella jumps in before anyone can say more, though. "My name is Annabella von Hresvelg. I am the daughter of Edelgard von Hresvelg, Emperor of Adrestia, and am the heir apparent of the throne. I bear the Crest of Seiros, and have brought the Shield of Seiros as proof." She holds out the shield, the deep blue glow showing off its compatibility with her Crest.</p><p>Lady Rhea's eyes twinkle with recognition. "I see... I am glad to find that the shield can be used by someone else in the future, then. The church has always held onto it for safety, but..."</p><p>"I understand," Annabella says. "I was actually only loaned this for the purpose of this visit, though... Soleth and their parent feared that if any of us showed up without the proper Relics, our intentions would not be believed."</p><p>Wethera huffs a little, but says nothing.</p><p>"In that case, you may keep it for the duration of your stay, Annabella," Lady Rhea says. "You may need its protection, since you are here to prevent a war."</p><p>"I hope I won't..." Annabella whispers.</p><p>Lobelle steps up, then. "My name is Lobelle Aurora Gloucester," she says. "I am the daughter of Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, and am to inherit his title. I have the Crest of Gloucester, and have the staff, Thyrsus, here as proof." She brandishes the magical staff, glowing red and showing off her own compatible Crest.</p><p>Wethera knows she should be next to introduce herself, but an ice-cold fear has taken hold of her. Sensing this, Mae seamlessly steps forward, an easy smile at her lips. "I'm Mae," she says. "No last name, but when one grows up in Abyss I guess that's to be expected, yeah?" Wethera sees Seteth and Lady Rhea stiffen, and Mae seems to, ever-so-slightly, smirk at the sight. But she says nothing, and continues on, saying, "Anyway, I have the Crest of Aubin. And here with me to prove it would be the Fetters of Dromi." She holds up her hand, glowing red with the Relic she's wearing.</p><p>Now with no one else to turn to, Lady Rhea and Seteth compose themselves for a moment before turning their gazes to Wethera.</p><p>With a deep breath, she introduces herself, "My name is Wethera Tia Blaiddyd, daughter of Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, and I am the princess of Faerghus. And... My Crest..." She hesitates, then sighs and pulls out her Relic. "I suppose this should suffice as an explanation?"</p><p>The stunned expressions on Seteth and Lady Rhea's face says plenty enough - her 'explanation' is more than enough, indeed.</p><p>"That... That is Failnaught," Lady Rhea says. "It is the Hero's Relic of House Riegan, from the Alliance... Are you saying-"</p><p>"My parents are Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd... And, formerly known as Claude von Riegan, Claude Blaiddyd. And I bear the Crest of Riegan, rather than the Crest of Blaiddyd."</p><p>"I'm more interested in hearing how exactly it is two men can bear a child," Jeralt notes, after a long silence has passed, when it is obvious that no one else intends on speaking. "Unless one of them is...?"</p><p>"No, both of my fathers are cisgender," Wethera says. "It's a complicated story... I think it would be best told by Josie. But she isn't here, so I'll give you the short version: A magical spell was manufactured, a mix of dark magic and white magic. It takes the blood of two people, who cannot have a child together for whatever reason, and then, with the help of a third person who is able to bear a child, a baby is formed - using both of the two others' DNA. That's... Actually how all of us, save Soleth, were born."</p><p>"How fascinating," Lady Rhea says. "I am curious about what this Josie would tell us that you cannot, but I suppose it does not matter. What is more important than your birth, or your parents, is you telling us about this war you are here to prevent..."</p><p>"Ah, yes, you're right," Soleth says. "My parent - er, Byleth - was the one who had the premonition... One that told them of a world unlike our own. Ours is one of relative peace. Yours will soon be bathed in the fires and blood of war, instigated by a student at the Academy here." They lower their gaze to the floor. "Us and our friends are mere students in our own time, but our parents are all busy, to varying degrees, and being unsure of how it might affect-"</p><p>"Let me make it short for you. It was decided it was better to send students with no little to no business to attend to than to send people who are leading churches or countries, right?" Jeralt cuts in. "A bit selfish, considering it could end your lives, but there's nothing to be done now I suppose... How do you all intend to handle the situation, then?"</p><p>"We're here to halt the war before it can begin, gran-... Jeralt," Soleth says. "Hopefully that aim will be met, and we won't have to worry about our lives ending."</p><p>"Hopefully," Wethera mutters under her breath, earning a glare from Soleth.</p><p>"In any case, you will all need a place to stay while you are here, right?" Lady Rhea says. "I believe we can arrange some rooms in the dormitory... Seteth?"</p><p>"Ah... Yes, it will be done, Lady Rhea. Excuse me..." With one last untrusting look towards the group, he walks off, presumably to find where some free rooms are.</p><p>Lady Rhea then turns back to the group. "Can we be expecting more of you?"</p><p>Soleth hesitates before nodding. "I hate to put the strain on you, Lady Rhea, but yes. There will be several more of us. We were merely sent first, as a way to alert you all. The others should be here within a week, and then we will begin investigating this war, and figuring out a way to stop it."</p><p>"Understood. I will let Seteth know of this. Everyone, you are dismissed."</p><p>And then she walks away, leaving the time travelers with Byleth and Jeralt.</p><p>Mae, after a long silence, says, "So... Do we go and tell our parents who we are, or...?"</p><p>Soleth blinks. "Well, since this is a world and timeline separate from our own, I suppose it would be fine, but-"</p><p>"Cool. I'm gonna go find my dads then," Mae says, cutting off whatever Soleth was about to say. "Later!"</p><p>Soleth watches her scamper off, horror clear on their face. "Wha-?! No! Mae, think your actions through a little better!" They run after her, crying out for her to stop, though based on the way their shouting continues even after the door to the audience chamber slams shut behind them, it's reasonably assumed that they are unsuccessful.</p><p>Wethera looks hesitantly to Annabella and Lobelle, who shrug. "If they ask, I will tell the truth," Lobelle says. "Otherwise, I'll not say a word, promise." And with that, she walks off.</p><p>"I have the same intentions," Annabella promises, before rushing after Lobelle. Wethera sighs in relief, then looks to Byleth and Jeralt.</p><p>"Could one of you hold on to my Relic?" she asks, holding out the glowing red bow. "I would rather not have my Crest revealed against my will, so it's just better if I'm not in possession of it..."</p><p>"What would we do with it?" Byleth asks in the same empty tone as before. Wethera tries not to shudder.</p><p>"Just keep it safe, I guess? Make sure no one tries to steal it?"</p><p>Byleth stares at her, empty gaze and all, for a good few seconds, before finally nodding their consent and reaching to accept the bow. Wethera sighs in relief, and leaves the audience chamber.</p><p>The door slams behind her, painfully loud, like it's telling her that she can't go back.</p><p>That's ridiculous, though. Soleth's parent wouldn't have sent them here without a way to return home...</p><p>...Right?</p>
<hr/><p>"Didn't Seteth say that you were responsible for all of them?" Byleth points out to Jeralt.</p><p>"Ugh," is Jeralt's answering groan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Garreg Mach of this time is not much different from the one of Wethera's time. The people roaming around are the same types - monks, priests, knights and students, as well as young orphans the archbishop must have taken in.</p>
<p>The places are relatively the same, too. The knight hall, the training arena, the cathedral and classrooms and dining hall - all of them are the same.</p>
<p>After roaming the grounds aimlessly, she finds herself in the cathedral, staring up at the large, arched ceiling.</p>
<p>"I don't know who you are, but usually, in Fodlan, people pray with their heads bowed down. Although if it's a custom where you're from to look up, I guess I can't stop you..."</p>
<p>The voice shocks her out of her mindless reverie, and she spins around, eyes wide as they meet the jade-green eyes of her father - a much younger version of him, but still.</p>
<p>"Oh, um," she says, blinking as she tries to gather her thoughts. "I wasn't praying. I was just... Thinking."</p>
<p>He hums in understanding. "I see... So, are you like one of my classmates, then? Fantasizing about what the goddess looks like or something?" His lips shift seamlessly into a slight smirk. "Not that I think it's weird, or anything, no judgment. You can tell me. I'm all ears."</p>
<p>Wethera stares for a brief moment, before letting out a breathless sort of laugh.</p>
<p>He is just as he is in her own time. Playful and teasing and friendly. It's wonderful to see that this much has not changed, despite her being in an entirely different timeline from her own.</p>
<p>"No, not about the goddess," she says. "I was more thinking about... How comforting this all is."</p>
<p>"Comforting?" Her father - Claude, she reminds herself, because she can't just call him father out loud - looks around curiously. "What about it's comforting? Are you just that devout, or-?"</p>
<p>"Not the cathedral," she interrupts. "Garreg Mach as a whole. It's..." She hesitates. She wants go by Lobelle and Annabella's resolutions - only say something if asked - so she instead says, "It's just so very similar to my own... Land. I had thought it would be different, but..."</p>
<p>Claude hums in response. He looks her over, then asks, "Alright, last question. You must be a student here, based on your clothes, but... I've never seen you around. So, you mind me asking your name and house?"</p>
<p>She swallows thickly. "I'm not a student here," she says, putting extra emphasis on the last word. "But my name is Wethera." Then she realizes she should probably ask his name, too, just for safety's sake. "Ah, what's your name?"</p>
<p>"Claude. Claude von Riegan," is his response, the one that she knew she would receive. "Nice to meet you, then, Wethera. If you're not a student here, and you're not from here, would you like a tour?" He smirks again, adding, "I'm no tourguide, but I do know quite a bit about this place. I do a lot of exploring, after all..."</p>
<p>Wethera smiles at the offer. "Sure. That sounds quite nice, actually."</p>
<p>Claude tips an imaginary hat at her. "Well, then, our first stop is the cathedral... Because we're already here." He winks, and then gestures widely to the area around them, going into some made-up-on-the-spot speech about the cathedral.</p>
<p>Wethera would bet good money that half of what he says is untrue, but it's so fun to listen to him anyway.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Lobelle hums as she makes her way into the greenhouse. The flowers are in bloom, a burst of pinks and purples and blues and all the other other colors of the rainbow. Standing nearby, seeming to be coerced into watering them, would be a familiar man.</p>
<p>"Leonie," the man says patiently to the redheaded girl next to him, "I have much more important things to be doing than digging my hands into dirt."</p>
<p>"I don't recall that I told you to harvest or fertilize anything," Leonie says, far less patiently. "You must not realize it, being a noble who never worked for himself before, but watering plants does not require 'digging your hands into dirt', Lorenz."</p>
<p>Lobelle smiles to herself. Some things never change, no matter the time or universe one is in.</p>
<p>"I would be more than happy to offer my assistance with the gardening," she announces, catching the other two's attention. "I've nothing better to do, after all."</p>
<p>"Ah, yes, you see?! She has nothing to do, while I have many things! Let her do it!" Lorenz practically begs Leonie, and Lobelle hides a laugh behind her hand.</p>
<p>"Do you even know who she is?" Leonie asks Lorenz in return. "You're going to foist your chores onto the first stranger who walks on into the greenhouse?"</p>
<p>Lorenz blinks, turning to look at Lobelle carefully for a moment. "...What is your name, my lady?"</p>
<p>"Lobelle," she says, with the sweetest smile she can manage.</p>
<p>"There. She's not a stranger anymore."</p>
<p>Leonie groans, and Lobelle giggles behind her hand once more.</p>
<p>"For the record," she says, before Leonie can go off on Lorenz, "I merely offered my assistance. I did not say I would do all of the work. Quite rude of you to twist my words, you know."</p>
<p>Lorenz now looks positively mortified at the thought of being rude, and Leonie grins almost wickedly at the sight.</p>
<p>"That's right, Lorenz," she says in a saccharine sweet tone. "Any proper noble would not take more assistance from someone than was offered, you know."</p>
<p>Lorenz groans, but holds out a watering can towards Lobelle. "Fine... We will each water one third of the plants in the greenhouse. Does that suffice?"</p>
<p>"It sounds just perfect," Lobelle says as she steps forward, accepting the watering can.</p>
<p>It is truly wonderful to know that her father can be aggravated in the same ways, despite this not being her own time...</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Ha, finally ditched them," Mae mutters to herself, an easy smirk on her lips as she strolls leisurely through Abyss. "Soleth sure gave up easy, even though they didn't want me 'blurting things out'..."</p>
<p>With a hum, she looks around. Abyss is no different in this time than it is in her own. Same smells, same sort of shifty characters, same... Everything, really. Which means the classroom must be just down this way...</p>
<p>Sure enough, she peers her head through the 'doorway' - though, as her father would say, 'It's less of a doorway and more of a giant hole in a wall' - to find a familiar group. Her two fathers, and her best friend's mothers, all four of them talking about the new professor.</p>
<p>Must be Soleth's parent they're talking about, she reasons.</p>
<p>"Hi!" she chirps, entering the classroom. "Room for one more?"</p>
<p>The other four promptly put up their guards for her, all eyeing her with caution. It's more amusing than anything to her, but she puts up a show, holding up her own hands to show that she's unarmed...</p>
<p>Unarmed, aside from the glowing red Relic on her hand.</p>
<p>"What's that?" one of her dads - Yuri - speaks, pointing at the glow. "You can't walk into a place like Abyss with something as clearly dangerous as that. People are going to-"</p>
<p>"It's my Relic," she cuts him off, giving an exaggerated roll of her eyes. "The Fetters of Dromi... I have the Crest of Aubin? Ring a bell?"</p>
<p>Yuri goes stiff. The two girls snicker, and her other father frowns.</p>
<p>"Yeah, right," one of the girls - Hapi - says. "You know that the Crest of Aubin doesn't even exist anymore, right? It died out."</p>
<p>"Please leave our presence," Constance chimes in, "and return when you have a better excuse for why your hand is glowing red."</p>
<p>Mae raises one eyebrow, and looks pointedly at Yuri. "Are you entirely sure that it's died out?" she asks, although she knows the answer quite well. "Because, well... I'm fairly certain that I inherited this Crest from my father."</p>
<p>She lets the word hang in the air, watches as Yuri's eyes widen at the implication.</p>
<p>Then she shrugs, and turns around. "Oh, well... I suppose I'll take my leave, then-"</p>
<p>"Wait!"</p>
<p>She stops. Smirks.</p>
<p>Turns around and sees Yuri there, eyes still wide - full of hope and hesitation and shock. "Um," he says, fumbling as his friends stare, wondering why he'd stopped her. "Who... Who is your father, exactly...?"</p>
<p>Mae outright grins.</p>
<p>"Why, it's you," she says. "I'm from another timeline... Or some such nonsense, I don't really know, you'll have to talk to Soleth." She shrugs. "Name's Mae."</p>
<p>Yuri hesitates for a moment more - under both Mae's gaze and the concerned gazes of Constance, Hapi, and Balthus. "How can I trust you?" he finally asks. "That could be a fake Relic."</p>
<p>Mae raises one eyebrow and looks down at her Relic. She's rather amazed that Lady Rhea had not commented on this possibility, but now that she thinks about it, how would one go about making a fake Relic? There's no way to fake the glows of such weapons, is there?</p>
<p>Still... She knows her father holds nothing closer to his heart than family. He doesn't want to get his hopes up for a larger one, only to be crushed if it's untrue. She can understand this fear, so she decides to humor him.</p>
<p>"Would you like to try it on yourself?" she offers, holding out the hand that has the Relic. "Would that suffice?"</p>
<p>Yuri considers this, then ultimately shakes his head. "Take it off. Put it down and let us see if it stops glowing, first."</p>
<p>Mae complies, pulling off the Fetters of Dromi and placing them down on a desk nearby. They stop glowing as soon as her hand leaves them. The other four crowd around the table, staring at it intently, as if that will reveal whatever falseness lies within them.</p>
<p>Mae rolls her eyes and idly looks around the room, waiting for whatever decision they will arrive to.</p>
<p>She sees a glow out of the corner of her eye, and looks.</p>
<p>There is her father, wearing the Fetters of Dromi on his own hand, staring at the bright red glow the Relic emits.</p>
<p>His eyes slowly turn up, meeting the lilac hues she inherited from him.</p>
<p>"You..." He pauses, then clears his throat. Mae decides that she will pretend she didn't hear the crack in his voice. "You said your name is... Mae, right?"</p>
<hr/>
<p>Annabella wonders idly what she will do for the next week. Lady Rhea had said nothing about whether she and the others would be expected to take part in classes.</p>
<p>That would probably be a good idea, but it might also prove to be a distraction to their mission. Maybe she shouldn't suggest it...</p>
<p>"Excuse me?"</p>
<p>She yelps and spins around, eyes wide. The girl before her is painfully familiar, wide pink eyes and long white hair-</p>
<p>Ah... Mother.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," she says to Annabella, likely not noticing the shock on her face (or maybe she does). "I didn't mean to startle you. I was just going to ask you what you're doing here."</p>
<p>Annabella blinks. Dumbly, her only response is, "What?"</p>
<p>Her mother - Edelgard - furrows her brow. "Your clothes indicate that you are a student here, but I've never seen you before. Did you just enroll, or something?"</p>
<p>Annabella looks down at her clothes. Yes, she realizes. She and the others had all shown up in their school uniforms. Of course that would draw attention, make people ask questions.</p>
<p>"Um... Yes," she says slowly. "I did just enroll."</p>
<p>"I see," Edelgard says, in a tone that Annabella can't read. "Well, my name is Edelgard. I'm in the Black Eagle House. And you are...?"</p>
<p>"Oh, uh. Annabella," she says. Then, a beat later, she adds, "Black Eagle House, too."</p>
<p>Edelgard hums, her eyes narrowing just a fraction before going back to normal. "I see... Well, on behalf of the Black Eagles, then, welcome to the academy."</p>
<p>"Ah... Yes, thank you... Edelgard."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All the other kids: I will not tell them my true identity unless the proper questions are asked</p>
<p>Mae before anyone can even breathe: I'm Mae and Yuri's my dad also I'm from the future</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>